Problem: What is the intersection of the lines given by $2y=-x+3$ and $-y=5x+1$?  Enter the answer as an ordered pair.
Explanation: To find the intersection, we must find the point satisfying both equations. Hence we must solve the system \begin{align*}
2y&=-x+3, \\
-y&=5x+1.
\end{align*}Adding two times the second equation to the first, we get $2y+2(-y)=-x+3+2(5x+1)$, which simplifies to $0=9x+5$. Solving for $x$, we find that $x=-\frac{5}{9}$. Plugging this into the second equation above, we obtain $-y=5\cdot -\frac{5}{9}+1=-\frac{16}{9}$. So the intersection is $\boxed{\left(-\frac{5}{9}, \frac{16}{9}\right)}$.